high_lowfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Smokey
Smokey (jap. '''スモーキー) '- przywódca i założyciel Rudeboys. Ma chore płuca, przez co miewa co jakiś czas ataki polegające na kaszlu z krwią. Przyczyna choroby jest póki co nieznana. '''Wygląd' Jest w miarę wysokim, bardzo szczupłym chłopakiem. Ma ciemnobrązowe, wiecznie rozczochrane włosy. Od czasu walki z Ryu ma też podłużną bliznę przebiegającą na ukos przez całe plecy. W High&Low The Movie 2: End of Sky kolor włosów Smokey'ego zmienia się na szary, a na oczach ma bielmo. Fabuła Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku szóstym, gdy wraca do kryjówki wraz z resztą chłopców. Przed wejściem spotyka Lalę i dość mocno zirytowany tłumaczy jej, że nie powinna opuszczać terenów Bezimiennego Miasta. Zaraz potem bez słowa wchodzi po schodach do ich schronienia. Później widzimy go w krótkiej retrospekcji w trakcie starcia z handlarzami diamentów. Siada naprzeciwko ich przywódcy, po czym spokojnym tonem zaczyna mu opowiadać historię chciwego człowieka. Nie reaguje na kpiące słowa mężczyzny, ale dopiero w momencie gdy jego pomocnicy ruszają do ataku, rzuca się do ucieczki by zwabić ich w dalsze rejony Bezimiennego Miasta, które zna najlepiej. thumbJego rola w całej walce skupia się bardziej na wywodzeniu w pole przeciwników i podstawianiu ich reszcie chłopców, których zadaniem było pokonanie ich. Na sam koniec wraz z Takeshim, Shionem i Pi udaje mu się dorwać mężczyznę, któremu sprzedano diamenty. Zapędzają go w kozi róg, po czym Smokey pozwala na to by rozprawili się z nim pozostali mieszkańcy Bezimiennego Miasta. Kiedy Yamato pojawia się w Mieście, zachodzi mu drogę w jednej z uliczek wraz ze Shionem, Takeshim, Pi oraz kilkorgiem innych chłopców. Trzyma się od niego na dystans i jest całkowicie spokojny, ale jego wyraz twarzy zmienia się w momencie, gdy Yamato wspomina o jego siostrze. Jednak sygnał do ataku daje w chwili gdy ujawniają się Dan i Tetsu. On sam przejmuje na siebie Yamato. Mimo fizycznej przewagi tamtego, walczy niemal bez wysiłku, zwodząc go i unikając jego ciosów w ostatniej chwili. Idealnie wykorzystał fakt jego działania pod wpływem emocji, wyprowadzając decydujące ataki wtedy gdy Yamato się dekoncentrował. W pewnym momencie udaje mu się go powalić na ziemię i przytrzymać nogami jego klatkę piersiową, przy okazji mocno trzymając jego rękę by go jak najbardziej unieruchomić. Jednak po paru sekundach puszcza Yamato i odchodzi na bok. Nagle jednak zgina się w pół i zaczyna bardzo mocno kaszleć, mając kłopot ze złapaniem oddechu. Nie reaguje kiedy jego przeciwnik ucieka. Zaraz potem przybiega do niego Pi oraz kilku innych chłopców, ale on natychmiast rozkazuje im by gonili członków Sannoh Rengokai. Kiedy tamci ruszają w pościg, Smokey zerka na swoją dłoń, na której widać odkaszlniętą krew. Historia Jako mały chłopiec został prawdopodobnie porzucony w Bezimiennym Mieście. Nie wychowywał się od początku z Lalą. Jednego dnia zastał ją skuloną i płaczącą na jednej z ulic Miasta, więc podszedł do niej chcąc jej pomóc. Lala początkowo nie chciała się do niego odezwać i odtrąciła jego rękę, więc Smokey zaczął robić do niej śmieszne miny chcąc ją w jakikolwiek sposób rozbawić. Chwilę potem, gdy udało mu się nawiązać z nią nić porozumienia, wziął ją za rękę i we dwójkę poszli gdzieś w głąb Miasta. Los jego rodziców jest póki co nieznany. Osobowość Smokey jest z natury dość spokojnym i skrytym chłopakiem. Nie lubi okazywać swoich emocji oraz słabości, woli skupiać się na problemach swojej rodziny. Jest w stanie poświęcić się dla dobra swoich bliskich, często nie zważa przy tym na własne bezpieczeństwo. Jego priorytetem jest ochrona Bezimiennego Miasta oraz mieszkających tam ludzi. Więzi [[Lala|'Lala']]' '- jest bardzo przywiązany do swojej przybranej siostry. Przede wszystkim pragnie ją chronić, dlatego też był nieco zły gdy dowiedział się, że dziewczyna opuściła tereny Bezimiennego Miasta.Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rudeboys Kategoria:***